The present disclosure relates generally to calculating solar irradiance for a geographic area, and more particularly to systems and methods for simulating time phased solar irradiance plots.
Known systems for calculating an amount of solar irradiance for a geographical location are limited to calculating the solar irradiance for a fixed geographical point and a fixed instant in time. Typically, such systems output the calculated irradiance as a text-based string representation, rather than a graphical representation. Moreover, such systems typically do not incorporate data pertaining to weather conditions in calculating the solar irradiance. Given that known systems are limited to calculating solar irradiance for a fixed geographical point and a fixed instant in time, do not take into account weather conditions, and do not provide a graphical representation of the calculated solar irradiance, a system that overcomes such limitations would be beneficial.